


Always Be Aware of AirPlay

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (In a way??), College, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Mention of sex (not between them but I figured I should put the warning out anyways), Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Jeremy's therapist assigned him with a task for the week: Write a letter addressed to someone you care about.





	Always Be Aware of AirPlay

Jeremy rolled over on his stomach, fumbling to reach his phone from the nightstand.

It was yet another night where, no matter how long and still he laid there in the pitch black, sleep just wouldn’t come to him.

He began to absentmindedly scroll through Tumblr, trying in vain to fill the time with relatable posts.

Then, from some dorm above him, he could hear the telltale moans and grunts of hetero sex.

_Gross._

Without a second thought, he grabbed his headphones, flipping on Bluetooth and shuffling iTunes.

_Take a trip into my garden, I've got so much to show ya..._

Okay, that’s a bad example of a song to take his mind off of sex, but _better_. Definitely better.

He let himself fall back to his pillow, staring at the ceiling, getting lost in the music and his swimming thoughts.

College was lonely. Jeremy missed his old friends, and he missed his dad, and he missed _Michael_ , even though said friend was only a bedroom away. They’d decided to dorm together, but with separate bedrooms (mostly for Jeremy’s sanity. He was bound to do something he’d regret if they actually shared a _room_ every night).

He pulled open his notes app. If he was going to be awake, he might as well get his weekly journaling assignment out of the way. This week’s assignment was supposed to be set up like a letter to one of his friends. And what better friend to write to than his favorite person?

 

**Michael… how to start this? Well you’re never going to read this anyways so I guess it doesn’t have to be elegant.**

**I miss you. Yeah I know we live together. But it’s not how it used to be. We used to play Apocalypse all the time and you’d cuddle me when I had a down day and we’d get high. Okay I know you’re paranoid we’ll get kicked off of campus for getting high, I get that but- well, weed isn’t the point. The point is you used to be there, you know? It’s not your fault! It’s really not. It’s college and these stupidly hard classes and insanely busy days. I fucking miss you. Talk to me, man. Or at least hang out with me! Not every study sesh has to be Instagram worthy, at some Esty-esque knock off Starbucks. Come study in our dorm sometime. I’d even be fine with comfortable silence, as long as I get to see you, dude. Or did your moms buy you a new desk for nothing?**

**Ugh this is stupid. You’re never gonna do anything about it because I’m too much of a coward to say anything and even if I wasn’t I’m probably just being a whiny bitch anyway. That’s me. Jeremiah Heere, whiny bitch, died of overwhelming affection for his best friend.**

**Thats fucking right. I love you. Not only that, I’m in love with you. I’ve never admitted this out loud, I guess it was more of a known thing. No one even knows. Well I guess my therapist now. Who am I kidding? Yeah this was a therapist-assigned task (who does she think she is? That doctor from deh? Oh shit im just confirming you calling me a theater nerd whoops) But uh you know, I’ll probably hold out on giving it to her. I mentioned weed. Would rather not get arrested. Ya know. Can you even get arrested for weed? Who knows**

**Woah this is kinda kerpleening off the rails here. Heh. I like that word. Kerpleening.**

**Like careening, only better. Can you tell its 4 in the fucking morning**

**So this was supposed to be thought provocative or whatever the hell she called it. But I'm tired and I cant sleep so im just going to rant about my favorite subject now… which is you, of course, if you’re too oblivious to figure that out**

**Okay so first off: You’re like the nicest person in existence. You’re so selfless and do everything in your power to keep people happy. You even hold doors open for ungrateful people who never thank you (how do you have the patience for that??) and you’re always the first to volunteer with homework help for literally anyone on our floor. You’re stupid smart too, like how? Do you have a photographic memory or smth?? Because I feel like you’re always playing video games and yet you still have a 4+ GPA. Not faaaaiiiiiirrrrr…**

**Speaking of, you slay video games. Like, any game out there, you can beat. Except for even moderately horror ones because youre a dork and can’t handle jump scares :p**

**And yoooooo, has anyone ever told you how attractive you are? Seriously dude. Unlike me, who is a twig, you actually have, like, muscle on you. Have you been working out behind my back? And your complexion is so pretty and flawless. And those smoldering brown eyes… *wistful sigh* I would die for those eyes. You’re just so pretty Micha**

**And here I am, just laying in bed thinking about how fuckin hot you are, wishing you would just come in here and kiss me already and I rea**

 

Jeremy shrieked, dropping his phone as his bedroom door burst open.

Michael crossed the room in a few strides before pulling him close by his shirt collar and kissing him soundly.

Jeremy melted, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. They were both breathless when he pulled away. He scooted Jeremy over on the bed, snuggling under the covers with him and tangling their legs together.

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell? How-?”

He cut him with another soft kiss. “You were AirPlay mirroring to my TV, you dork.”

He checked and, sure enough, he’d accidentally turned on AirPlay while trying to turn on his Bluetooth. He swallowed, “So you saw everything?”

Michael grinned, barely visible in the dark bedroom. “That I did. You’re such a sap, but it’s okay because I love you too.”

Jeremy giggled, rubbing his nose against Michael’s affectionately. “And thank God for that, because this would’ve been hella awkward if you didn’t.”

“Do you think you’re able to sleep now?” He asked, starting to get up. “I can leave-”

“Stay. Please.”

Michael smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly before settling back down. “Okay. I can do that.”

And if they were still cuddled up in bed together the next morning well after their alarms were set, what were a couple missed classes?

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too ooc for Jeremy to like Troye Sivan?? Oh well.
> 
> And this has happened to me before! Apple is stupid and puts the AirPlay thing right by Bluetooth so when I want to listen to my headphones, suddenly I'm streaming to my mom's TV in her bedroom. It's dumb. But I guess it worked out for the Boyfs, huh? ;)


End file.
